Rising Wind
by Tasogare Asa
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] My first fanfiction ever posted. SesshoumaruKagura.
1. Help the wind be free

Rising Wind

Ch.1 Help the wind be free

Rated PG13

Disclaimer: Backwards:^.^ .ksa neht knihT .cifnaf siht gnitirw eb t'ndluow I ahsaYunI denwo yllautca I fI Forwards:If I actually owned InuYasha I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. Think then ask. ^.^ Make sense now? Thank you =)

A/N: The pairing for this is Sesshoumaru and Kagura because I really think they like each other and I love the pairing so if you have a problem DON'T READ THIS. Thank you =) 

   `Why hasn't he noticed me?'Kagura thought to herself.`He must sense my presence or does he not? Sesshoumaru...' Kagura sighed. She looks down from the tree to see if the silver-haired dog demon had noticed her. He hadn't. Kagura sighed again. `I want Sesshoumaru not to notice me but-I want him to notice me. I want him to help me defeat Naraku. I know I alone am not a challenge to Naraku but Sesshoumaru, he's *sigh*... Sesshoumaru, I want your help-and something else...' Kagura's thoughts were as she heard and saw movement. Sesshoumaru had stood. She thought he was going to walk away but he did not move.

            "I know you are here Kagura." he said. "You have been hiding in the branch above me for sometime. Why have you not shown yourself to me?" Kagura opened her mouth to answer but didn't. She looked down at Sesshoumaru waiting for to speak. He didn't right away though. "Has Naraku sent you on another dangerous mission?" he asked her. "Or did you leave the castle on your own free will?"

            "I slipped away." Kagura answered. She jumped down from the tree. Sesshoumaru had taken a few steps from the trunk of the tree where he was sitting. Kagura now stood in that very spot.

            "Naraku does not know of your disappearence?" Sesshoumaru asked.

            "Naraku will punish me when he finds out." Kagura said. "Unless you set me free."

            "I will not Kagura." declined Sesshoumaru.

            "What not?!" Kagura yelled angerily. "You hate Naraku as much as I do! Why won't you help me?!" Sesshoumaru turned to face her.

            "You are the wind, are you not?"

            "What?...Yes..." Kagura replied. Sesshoumaru walked up to her. His golden-yellow eyes and her scarlet eyes met. Kagura opened her move to speak but no wordscame as she peered into Sesshoumaru's eyes. Emotions flooded over her. "I..." Kagura lifted her arm but Sesshoumaru grabbed it.

            "You are the wind,the wind is free. You are the wind so you are free." Sesshoumaru said. "Keep that in mind Kagura." He let go of Kagura's arm and turned away. The beating of her heart sped up but now slowed to normal pace. `If you only knew that what you just said meant so much to me.' Kagura thought. She noticed that Sesshoumaru was ready to leave.

            "Sesshoumaru, wait, why must you leave?" Kagura asked.

            "It is my business, not yours."

               "Keh." Kagura whispers. Sesshoumaru leaves and Kagura also.

            `If Sesshoumaru knew how much I cared. He has showed more kindness to me than anyone else has done, in a weird way though.' Kagura thought as she flew on her giant feather. She was going nowhere in particular, just trying to stay away from Naraku's Fortress for she knew he would soon find her and drag her back for punishment. She was hoping that Naraku would her.`He's way nicerto me than Naraku... I'll kill Naraku, Sesshoumaru's help or not!... It would show that he really cares about me though. I wish I could share what I feel towards him with him.*sigh*.....?! Saimyoushou!'

            "D***!" Kagura said aloud, taking out her fan. "Naraku has noticed that I'm gone!... Keh, Fuujin no Mai!" Kagura killed some of the poison insects but not all. They surrounded her. Kagura fought a losing fight as she felt one pierce her and intoduce it's venom to her veins. Feeling the effect of the poison she fell an unconscious state.

            Kagura awoke to a familar surrounding of a place where she did not wish to be. She awoke to the coldness and dark eeriness of the castle. She awoke to see those hating eyes staring angerily at her. She awoke to see the place and the person she hated most: Naraku's Castle and Naraku. Now if she had awoken to see just Naraku and no castle she would've been a lot happier Because she wouldn't be actually held in confinement. She was in prison once again.

            "Did you think you could run away from me?" Naraku asked breaking the silence.

            "B*****d." was her reply. Naraku got angry. He stood and walked over to Kagura.

            "You wish to die?" he whispered. Kagura looked anywhere but at him. Naraku took his hand and caressed her cheek. She shuddered at his touch but did not do anything. She wanted to kill him more than anything right then but knew she didn't stand a chance. "I am wondering if I shall let you live." He noticed that Kagura would not look at him so he tilts her face upward so he could see her scarlet eyes. "What is wrong?"

            "Don't.touch.me." Kagura growled through closed teeth. Naraku smirked.

            "Very well" he said. Kagura opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by a powerful blow. Naraku stood and went to the door. "Do not think again or you will be punished even worse than now. He left the room as Kagura put her finger to her bleeding lip. It wasn't what she had expected him to do but she knew he could've done way more damage if he had wished. She stood and walked to her and her sister's room.

            "What happened sister?"

            " `Your' Naraku punched me." Kagura said wiping away the blood. "Could've done more but it's only my second time leaving without asking. If he still didn't have `use for me' I would be dead." Kanna didn't reply. She was looking at her mirror, which seemed to be full of souls. Kagura didn't really care what Kanna had just done so she didn't ask. Instead she thought about if she should go find Sesshoumaru tomorrow. `Of course.'

Kazeryuu:Well,so what do my reader's think? Good? Bad? Weird? Confused? Tell me in a review, please. Thank you =)

 Hi Tachimukau: The * are because Kazeryuu does not curse. That's all.


	2. Bottled up in more than one way

**Rising Wind**

Ch. 2: Bottled up in more than one way

Rated PG13

Disclaimer: Please don't think that I or any other Inu-otaku could ever actually own InuYasha. If I did own Inu then my name would be Rumiko Takahashi and the last time I checked, it wasn't, so no, I do not own InuYasha.

A/N:  Just a reminder to my readers, this is a Sesshoumaru & Kagura fic.

            Kagura left the castle in at dawn the next day. At this time of day the wind was blowing swiftly and steadily so she enjoyed this and had an easy time flying on her feather. `I left so d*** early but I had to get away from Naraku... I know he'll hurt me if I get caught. I don't want to be captured; I want to be free like the wind... Sesshoumaru said that I am the wind. Keh.'

"Oh? What's this?" Kagura wondered out loud. She looked down below to see a lake in a clearing. There happened to be some weak frog demons gathered. `This shall be fun.' Kagura landed and went over to them. They seemed to be in deep conversation. Taking out her fan, she stepped out into the open from behind the nearest tree.

            "Who are you?" one of them asked, turning to face her. Kagura smirked.

"You didn't even know I was here until you turned. What a pity," said Kagura.

            "Get lost," an ugly puffy-faced one growled. Kagura frowned. With one swish of her fan she slaughtered them all.

            "Keh, fools. That wasn't amusing at all." Kagura said while looking at herself in the lake. She glared at her reflection. `Naraku...He has me bound forever; I'll never be free... I wonder where Sesshoumaru is…' She sighed and looked at her reflection once again. Then she took her hairpiece out and let it fall. Kagura looked into the lake to see how she looked with her hair down to see if it made a difference. She let the wind blow through her raven hair and closed her eyes. `Sesshoumaru... Why don't you care about me? I—'

            "Hm?" Kagura turned to see if someone was behind her. She had heard a rustle in the leaves but when she looked, she saw no one, making her suspicious.

            `Kagura... I have never seen her like this. I have never seen her hair down before,' Sesshoumaru thought. He was hiding behind the closest tree and was hoping Kagura wouldn't notice him yet but she sensed his presence. `Why am I hiding? She's probably looking for me; she left the castle once again. Naraku will punish her…'

            "Hm?" Kagura and Sesshoumaru noticed that someone close by was shouting something. The voice got closer and they realized who the person is and what they were yelling. It was Rin.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama?! Sesshoumaru-sama?! Jaken-sama?! Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you?! Sesshoumaru—oh." Rin stopped walking and yelling when she arrived at the lake. She looked at the surprised Kagura who still had her hair down. Kagura picked up her hairpiece and put her hair back up then turned to face Rin. Rin opened her mouth to speak but didn't say anything. Kagura spoke instead.

            "Don't yell, I do not wish to hurt you." Kagura said. "I would like to speak to you." Rin nodded. "You are the human girl who travels with Sesshoumaru?" Rin nodded again. "If you won't talk, then I doubt Sesshoumaru knows you exist but you were just shouting a few minutes ago so I know you can talk. Why won't you speak?"

            "You're Kagura," Rin whispered.

"Yeah, so? I am a wind demon and you are human. I could easily kill you if I wanted to but I will not... You are human yet Sesshoumaru cares about you. He wouldn't have saved you if he didn't care about you. You're lucky..."

"Huh?"

            "I want Sesshoumaru to care about me but he doesn't," Kagura blurted out. She blushed. "I shouldn't have said that."

            "You `like' Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked. Kagura's face turned a darker shade of red.

            "Rin, if you say anything to Sesshoumaru about—"

            "I like Sesshoumaru-sama too. You want to be Sesshoumaru-sama's friend?" Rin said. Kagura shook her head.

            "I forgot that I was talking to a nine-year-old." Kagura muttered. Sesshoumaru glanced from behind the tree to look at the two.

            `Kagura wants me to care about her…? Does she mean—' Sesshoumaru moved his feet in the grass. The slight movement was heard.

            "Whoever's there, show yourself!" Kagura shouted in the direction of Sesshoumaru. He made no attempt to show himself. "Grr, so you'll hide, will you?" Rin looked at Kagura, then looked at the direction of where Kagura was shouting. Sesshoumaru still did not show himself.

            `She does not know it is me. Hm, this should be interesting...'

            "Kagura-sama, do you know who it is?" Rin asked.

"Hmm…" Kagura answered.

            "Are your senses dull today Kagura?" Sesshoumaru said loudly. "Surely you knew it was I." 

            "Sesshou… maru?" Kagura responded, shocked.

            "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted happily. She ran up to him. "Sesshoumaru-sama, where were you?" Sesshoumaru didn't pay her any mind as she tugged on his sleeve. He was looking at Kagura who was still stunned.

            "How long were you there?" Kagura asked. Sesshoumaru didn't answer, he just stared. "Sesshoumaru—grr..."

            "I have never seen your hair down before now Kagura." Sesshoumaru said. Kagura first opened her mouth to speak then she stopped.

            "Sesshoumaru—did—did you hear what Rin and I were talking about?" Kagura stuttered.

            "What were you planning to do today?" Sesshoumaru asked, ignoring what Kagura had said.

            "Sesshoumaru!"

            "Is there something you did not want me to hear?" Sesshoumaru asked.

             "...Um...oh" Kagura's face turned scarlet. "I..." Sesshoumaru pried Rin's hand from his kimono and walked up to Kagura.

            "We will talk later on. You must fight Naraku if you wish to be free. I am leaving now." Sesshoumaru said. "Let us leave, Rin." Sesshoumaru started to walk away and Rin followed. Kagura made a face then sat on the ground.

            `He doesn't understand. I can't free myself from Naraku. I can't fight Naraku; it would not be a fair fight. What should I do? I guess I'll think about it later. Right now I should go to where Sesshoumaru wants us to meet.'

Kazeryuu: Um...Terrible ending to the chapter. Gomen-ne, the problem was I forgot what I was writing ^.^' Well, I got a new idea when I finally saw the show Kagura appeared in and I think I used the idea in my third chapter...Oh well. That's the end of this chapter. Ja ne!

Kari: Heya! I beta-ed, so that's why I'm here. And when you've got to beta the author's note as well as the story something's messed up.

I tried to leave as much of the original text as I could, but I had a little fun while I did it. For example, changing -sama to -ickle-dinkle-diddy-dums-who-I-wuv-so-much-that-I-could-eat-you-but-Dazha-wants-me-to-just-call-you-sama-and-leave-it-at-that-sama. Baka Kaze-Dazha made me delete it, though. *pout* But I'll shut up now and retreat into my dark corner of doom. See you! ^_^


	3. Confessions

_**Rising Wind**_

_**Ch.3 Confessions**_

_**Rated PG13**_

_**Disclaimer:** Sigh... I don't own InuYasha, I really don't. Putting disclaimers annoy me sometimes but I know we have to do them so..._

_**Tasa:** I will like to thank all the people who read my story and review it. It lets me know that my story doesn't suck that much.. I also haven't updated in awhile and I'm very sorry about that. The problem is that I don't have internet at my house so the only time I can post fics is at my dad's or my cousins._

* * *

The morning sun rose above the trees, lighting up the land. A castle on the land, however, remained darken and shadowed; Naraku's Castle. The castle was as usual, sealed within the purple barrier.

Naraku sat in his corner, looking down at nothing. Kanna walked in silently, not saying a word. "Kanna... " Kanna nods.

"Kagura... is not here." Kanna whispered. Naraku smirked.

"So she left once again?...Keh." he said. Kanna does nothing. "She does not care does she? Kagura does not understand that she is not supposed to leave this castle unless I order her to...She will just have to learn." Kanna looks at Naraku expressionless then down at her mirror.

Dear sister...you have gotten yourself in trouble. What...Why, why do you... go see him? I do not understand. Is he that important...to you?' Kanna looks in her mirror to see Kagura's reflection.

Sesshoumaru and his company' had settled somewhere once again. Rin was running circles around Jaken, over and over again, trying to get him to play with her. Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree, deep in thought. He was thinking about Kagura.

Kagura...She has asked me many times to help her defeat Naraku...but I have turned her down each time... She also wants my attention-is this why she only asks me for help? Kagura will come... I will question her intentions then...' He looks over at Rin and Jaken.

"Jaken-sama, onegai!" Rin pleaded, pulling on the toad's sleeve. "Please play with me!"

"You pest-let go!" Jaken yelled at her. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru smirks then looks away, ignoring Jaken. He looks to his left as he smells a familiar scent coming his way.

"Kagura?..."

Kagura was lying down on her feather flying towards where she suspected Sesshoumaru to be. Naraku is going to punish me. Will he kill me?... Sesshoumaru... Why do you wish for me to meet with you? Usually I just go looking for you and... Does he know my feelings towards him?... Did he hear what I accidentally said to the girl? If he did- how would he respond?... Why does this matter to me? What feelings am I-... Sesshoumaru is up ahead. Is he waiting' for me?' Kagura sits up and looks down towards the clearing. She quickly but silently lands in the tree that Sesshoumaru was under. Sitting down on a branch, she looks down at him.Sesshoumaru...'

It seems that he does not notice her, neither does Rin or Jaken. She watches the little girl grab the toad's staff with two heads (A/N: what is the name of that thing?)and run off with it.

"Rin, you brat! Give it back!" Jaken chases after the human girl, angrily. He stops running, out of breath, and turns towards Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Tell that child-oh?" Jaken stops speaking and sniffs the air. "Sesshoumaru-sama, there's-"

"Yes, I know Jaken. There is no need to tell me." Sesshoumaru answered. He looks up directly at the puzzled Kagura, smirking. Kagura freezes, surprised, and unsure of what to do. She decides to speak.

"Sesshoumaru...I-um..."she stops, then looks over at Jaken and Rin. Sesshoumaru does also.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said," take Rin somewhere else and watch her."Jaken looks at him confused.

"...But Sesshoumaru-sama, to leave you with this shrew..." Jaken shouted. Kagura frowned.

"Shrew? Listen toad, before you start calling people names..." She opens her fan. "I could kill you right now, but-I would be wasting my energy on a weakling like you." She smiles and closes her fan.

"Why you stupid-"

"Enough Jaken." Sesshoumaru interrupted. "I asked you and Rin to leave. I thought you would obey."

"Wha?...Oh, yes my lord! I will take her away immediately, but..."

"Do as you are told now Jaken," Sesshoumaru said sternly. Without hesitation Jaken was off to go with Rin but to his surprise Rin had already left. Jaken sighed and realized that he would have to go find her.

Sesshoumaru looks up at Kagura who wasn't paying him any mind. When she realized that his gaze was upon her she looked down, blushing. She hides it as quickly as possible. There is silence between the two. Kagura sighs, then decides that she would be the first to speak.

"The little girl probably went to find Kohaku," she said to Sesshoumaru.

"Kohaku?" he asked, having no idea of who he was.

"The demon exterminator who travels with InuYasha's little brother. He is probably around Rin's age... Naraku had erased his memories and forced him to work for him. Kohaku's recently regained his memories and he is planning to escape. So am I...-Um, I mean..." Kagura stopped talking, realizing that she had said too much.

"Planning to escape? What do you mean Kagura?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I have told you before."

" You seem to only tell me half of it." he replies, turning away.

"And what do you mean by that!" she yelled, sudden anger spurring from nowhere."...Why did you tell Rin and Jaken to leave anyway?" She wanted answers from the dog demon. Sesshoumaru looked up at her once again.

"Did you wish for them to hear our conversation? I thought you only wanted to speak to me." Sesshoumaru said.

"...I..." Kagura blushes once more, this time unable to hide it. She takes in a deep breath then calms down a little. "Why-...Why did you tell me to come here anyway?"

"I overheard your conversation with Rin, or part of it at least. I thought you wanted to know." Sesshoumaru explained. "I would like to know what you meant Kagura." Kagura takes this as a shock.

He overheard the conversation, yet...he does not understand what I meant? Is he a fool?' She looks away and closes her eyes. Why does he not understand?...'

"Kagura?" the dog demon broke her thoughts by calling her name. Kagura jumps down from the tree and glares at him.

"If you don't know then figure it out!" she spat at him rudely. Sesshoumaru glared at her. He didn't understand where this sudden anger had sprung. When she walks past him fuming, he then realizes that he had hurt her feelings.

"Kagura, wait," he said. "Kagura, if I have hurt your feelings in any way-I did not mean to." Kagura stopped. She turns to look at him, her eyes overflowing with tears.

"Aishiteru...Sesshoumaru." Kagura whispers, knowing he could hear her. She takes a feather from her hair and leaves in a gust of wind. Sesshoumaru watches her until she is out of his sight. He did not follow her, knowing that it would be best not to. Instead, he pondered on what she had said to him.

"Kagura..."

* * *

_**Translations to Japanese Words**_

_**Onegai-** please_

_**Aishiteru-** I love you_

_**Tasa:** Once again, Sesshou said her name. I wonder how many times he's just said Kagura' and nothing else? I wonder what I should do next? I have something major planned but I'm not sure what it was now... then there's Kohaku. I just randomly decided that he would be in it. I'm probably going to have a chapter with just him and Rin or something like that... Please review. (That includes my betas)_


	4. Decision

Ch.4 Decision

Rated PG13

Disclaimer: Is it just me or is it cold in here?...Why am I worried abouttemperature? Maybe I'll make it somehow cold in here...Um, that has nothingto do with InuYasha.n.n' I don't own InuYasha like I don't have the power tochange the weather...

A/N: I was a little hyper when I had wrote this chapter and disclaimer. I hadhad a bunch of candy before deciding to write chapter four so if it seems badthem I'm sorry and if it seems good then I should eat a bunch of candy everytime I feel like writing. . By the way, the curse words are written outin this chapter...

* * *

Kagura flew back to the castle as the sun started to set, knowing that she would be in trouble. She knew that Naraku knew that she was leaving almost everyday to go somewhere. She wasn't sure though, if he knew that it was to go see Sesshoumaru or not. She was hoping that the answer was 'no.'

Kagura walked down the hall to her and her sister's room. Kanna was in there, gazing out the window, looking at nothing. Kagura stared at her for a moment then walked over towards her futon and sat on it. She then curled up into a ball and buried her head into her knees. Kanna looked over at her.

"What is wrong...Kagura?" Kanna asked. Kagura looked up at her. She wasn't sure how to respond. Kanna continued talking. "Is...it Sesshoumaru?" Kagura twitched at the name.

"I am not sure what's wrong with me...I guess I wanted an answer," Kagura explained. "He just let me leave; didn't even try to stop me..." Kanna walked over towards her.

"I...do not understand... myself." she said. Kagura laughed.

"That is because you are 'nothingness'...You still should have emotions though. I at least think you do," Kagura said teasingly. She stood up and sighed, then sat back down quickly. Kanna smiled faintly. She knew her sister was unsure of what to do and was also unsure of what was annoying her.

"Naraku...will want to speak to you," Kanna whispered. "You are in trouble, dear sister..." Kagura shrugged then layed down on the futon and fell into a deep slumber.

Sesshoumaru looked up at the stars in the sky. He was alone; neither Rin nor Jaken had returned. He was pondering on what Kagura had said. Obviously, what had happened there was a misunderstanding. He had understood Kagura's feelings, he just had wanted to make sure that was what it was. By what he said he had made her angry, making her leave. He had wanted to go after her but that was not his style. Sesshoumaru sighed. I should have answered her...but then she would have wanted me to defeat Naraku for her and that I will not do. Kagura needs to learn how to fight for herself...unless...' Sesshoumaru thought about what Kagura had said. She was planning to escape yet she cannot? What hold does Naraku have on her?' He walked over to a tree and sat down under it. For some reason... I want to see her now...'

Jaken had found Rin who was indeed, with Kohaku. They had gone to a cottage in the woods. Apparently, Kohaku had been staying there. "Jaken-sama, Rin-chan is not leaving!" Rin yelled at the toad, pouting.

"So you're never coming back?" Jaken asked, delighted.

"Rin-chan did not say that," she said. "Rin does not want to leave Kohaku-chan yet." Jaken frowned.

"Well then, I will tell that to Sesshoumaru-sama." he said, turning towards the door. "Come back whatever time you like, I don't care." He opened the door and left. Kohaku looked at Rin who was frowning.

"Rin-chan?" Kohaku said. Rin cocked her head in his direction. "I think you better leave now so you won't get in trouble." Rin shook her head quickly then started talking.

"Don't worry Kohaku-chan. Rin-chan will be okay, Sesshoumaru-sama won't worry. When Rin thinks its time to leave Rin will leave," she explained. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go outside." She dragged Kohaku outside with her. Clutching onto his arm she took him some feet away from the cabin and into a clearing. There, the whole sky was visble, letting them see the stars that lit it up.

"Wow, wow!" Rin exclaimed, flopping to the ground and bringing Kohaku down with her.

"Rin!" Kohaku yelled. Rin giggled and sat up. She then looked down at Kohaku, who was frowning. He then smiled and sat up also. "Thank you, Rin-chan."

"For what?" she asked. "What did Rin do?" She looked at him, puzzled. Kohaku smiled.

"Being my friend; thank you for that, Rin-chan," he said. Rin smiled at him.

"Welcome." She flopped down once again and looked up at the stars. There was silence between them for at least a minute. "Kohaku-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Why haven't you gone to see your sister?" she asked. Kohaku didn't answer right away making Rin speak again. "Kohaku-chan?" Kohaku sighed then looked at her.

"It's not that easy Rin," he muttered.

"What'cha mean?"

"Tommorrow I must return to Naraku...sama. I have to pretend that I don't have my memories back or he'll remove the shard from my back that is keeping me alive,"Kohaku explained. "I'll be free one day, so will Kagura..."

"Why can't Kagura-sama be freed?"

"Because...she is bound to Naraku," he said.

"Huh?"

"I'll explain later..."

Kagura woke up in the middle of the night. She looked around the room to see Kanna sleeping on her own futon. Looking out the window, she saw a sky full of stars. She sat up and grabbed her fan which she had placed beside her futon. I have to leave now. I can't stay cooped up in here any longer...' She knew she had just returned and to leave now would definetly put her life in more danger than it already was.

Kagura tiptoed down the hallway silently. She started to walk past the room Naraku always sat in but was stopped by the sound of a voice.

"My dear Kagura...where do you think you are heading this time of night?" Naraku asked. Kagura turned towards the room.

"I am leaving. Kill me if you must to stop me," Kagura said. "If I can't be free, I'll use every chance I get to sneak away." Naraku frowned.

"So...you are disobeying me, eh, Kagura?" Kagura twitched. She knew what was coming. "I guess I will have to teach you a lesson." In Naraku's hand appeared a beating heart. He closed his hand, squeezing it tightly. Kagura fell to the floor, gasping for air.

"N-...Na-ra...-ku... Damn... ba-stard" She clutched her chest, feeling the pain in her lungs. Naraku smirked.

"You seem to always forget my dear...that I hold your heart in the palm of my hand," he said. "You may go if you wish, but... retrieve Kohaku while you are away." He lets go of the heart and it disappeared. Shaking, Kagura stood up and walked away, leaving the castle.

Feeling sort of shaken up, Kagura decided to walk. It wasn't her style, but at the time she did not care. She was angry and she knew there was nothing she could do about it. I can't be freed from Naraku can I? Sesshoumaru won't help me and there's no way I can fight Naraku if he decides to do that...He holds my life in his hands and there is no way I can be free! I am the wind and I should be free!' She shakes away the thoughts and decides to ponder on what she was supposed to be doing. Naraku told her to do one thing, but she wasn't in the mood for looking for Kohaku. She wanted to go find Sesshoumaru, she needed to find Sesshoumaru. She wanted to go find him even if he did not answer her. He was her comfort…

To her surprise she found Sesshoumaru. She had been walking for some time and somehow ran into him. Sesshoumaru looked up at her when she came into view. He was going to speak but didn't because she spoke first.

"I am glad...to have found you,"she said quietly. Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Kagura, what-"

"You have to free me from Naraku!" Kagura yelled in an outburst. She ran up to a startled Sesshoumaru. He backed up to the tree for she had gotten very close to him. "Please, Sesshoumaru, I beg you to fight Naraku for me!" Kagura wasn't her usual self. She was pleading rather than ordering. Something had happened and he knew it. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure how to respond.

"Why did you choose me?" he simply asked. Kagura opened her mouth to answer but didn't. She shook her head from side to side, confusing Sesshoumaru even more. "Kagura?" Kagura turned away and started to walk but Sesshoumaru grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned to face him. Her scarlet red eyes seem clouded. He let go of her arm then tilted her head up so he could see her eyes. She looked up at him and stared into his eyes, in a daze.

"Sesshoumaru..." Kagura placed her hand against his left cheek. "I am guessing that words are not needed for you." She took her hand away and looked down at the ground then sighed. "I am sorry..." She turned away once more.

"What has happened, Kagura? Why suddenly plead for my help?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kagura did not respond. "Why can you not fight for yourself?" Kagura sighed. She faced him once more. She then took Sesshoumaru's hand and placed it to her chest. "Kagura, what-" He stopped talking.

"I know that you are confused right now, right?" Kagura said. "You hear nothing, no heart beating, not even faintly...That is because there is no heart there to beat." When Kagura said that he pulled his hand away quickly. Sesshoumaru looked away from her. Kagura sighed. "Naraku holds my heart in the palm of his hand. Because of this, I can never be free..."

"That is why you ask me for help...You want me to defeat Naraku so you can be free?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It that the only reason you come to me?" Kagura caught on to what Sesshoumaru meant.

"No! Sesshoumaru, I told you yesterday... You did not answer." Kagura closed her eyes. She let out a loud, long sigh then pulled a feather from her hair.

"So you are just going to leave?" Kagura did not look at him as she got onto the feather. He looked up at her as she started to fly away. I am not letting you get away this time Kagura,' he thought. He started to follow her from below. Kagura looked down and noticed that. She simply ignored him and sped up. Sesshoumaru sped up also.

"Why follow me?" she yelled down to him.

"I do not wish for you to get away from me this time, Kagura," he said loudly. "So I will follow after you until you stop." Kagura smiled.

"This is not like you Sesshoumaru!" she replied, smiling a half smile. Sesshoumaru did not answer. Kagura halted on her feather, making Sesshoumaru stop running abruptly. They were once again near trees. Kagura jumped off of her feather and landed on a tree branch.

Sesshoumaru walked over to the tree and looked up at her. He knew that he would have to persuade her to come down. Kagura looked down at the dog demon and wondered what he was going to do.

"Kagura, why do you flea when you acomplish something?" he asked.

"What do you mean? What did I acomplish?" she replied back, puzzled.

"I was going to give you my answer to your sudden outbursts from the other day," Sesshoumaru said. Kagura said nothing. "Come down." She shook her head, acting once again childish. Sessshoumaru found this amusing.

"If you will not come down, I will make you come down," Sesshoumaru informed her. Kagura wasn't sure how to respond. Is he being serious? What side of Sesshoumaru am I seeing now?' she wondered. I guess I'll obey to see what he does next.'

Kagura jumped down from the tree then leaned on it. Sesshoumaru walks over more. "I did as you told me, Sesshoumaru-sama," she teased. Sesshoumaru did not reply. "I am waiting for an answer."

"I thought you had said earlier that words were not needed for me, Kagura," Sesshoumaru said. Kagura frowned.

"I did but right now-..." Kagura stopped talking as she noticed how close Sesshoumaru had gotten to her. They were now only a few inches apart. Kagura looked up at his golden-yellow eyes, falling into a trance.

"I will give you the answer now," he whispered. Without warning he kissed her softly on the lips. Surprised, her first reaction was to push him away and had at first tried to. Then she kissed him back, giving in. Sesshoumaru pulled away, but Kagura was not letting him go. The second kiss was longer and more passionate. Kagura took her right hand and ran her fingers through his silver hair. He was so close to her that his armor was pushing at her chest. Their lips parted from each others for breath. Kagura was pleased with the sudden moment they had had but then her reaction changed as she looked down at the ground. Sesshoumaru kissed her lightly on the forehead. She sighed.

'Why...why can I not feel overjoyed at this reaction?' she thought. I should feel happy that he loves me back but...'

"Kagura-dono?" he asks quietly, knowing something was wrong. Kagura did not answer, instead she wrappped her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck and rested her head upon his armor. "Kagura, why will you not answer me?"

"Sesshoumaru..." was all she whispered.

"Yes, Kagura?"

"I'm sorry...You- you've made-I'm...I-I just don't know..." Kagura started to cry though she tried hard not to. "I still need to be freed. If I am not-...then...I can not be with you."

Sesshoumaru sighed. He knew what Kagura said was true. If someone did not defeat Naraku soon, she would never be free. Free to be with the one person who cared for her, the one person she cared about. "If you tell me where the castle is, Kagura-dono, I will gladly fight for you." Kagura looked up at him. Several different answers came to mind and she wasn't sure of which one to say. She tried to push him away but Sesshoumaru would not budge.

"It would put your life in danger, my love. I don't want that." She grabbed the sleeve of his kimono. "I should leave, the sun will be rising soon."

"Will Naraku punish you?" he asked.

"Kagura-dono?"

"...Yes, Sesshoumaru. I'm sorry, but if I stay, something far worse will happen. Please understand," Kagura explained. Sesshoumaru took two steps back, giving her space. Kagura grabbed a feather from her hair and left. As she left she said something though."If I do not see you soon...Do not worry, my dear Sesshoumaru..." Sesshoumaru watched her leave, feeling furious with Naraku for the first time.

'I will free you, Kagura. It is a promise...'

* * *

Translations to Japanese words

sama - Lord, Lady, Mr., Mrs., Ms. (formal)

chan - friend

dono - respect towards a lady

Tasogare: Well that was an interesting turn of events. I'm not sure if it turned out this way because I was hyper or did it turn out this way because it just did. I wasn't hyper when I typed up the ending ideas though... I do wonder what my betas and you readers are going to say about this chapter...Please review!

Kaze: Also, I'd like to help my stupid hikari on one of the Japanese words. Technically 'chan' is used after a person's name whom you have known for some time. It's like 'san' but in a closer friendlier way... Yeah.

Tasa: Thank you my dear yami. being sarcastic... Don't forget to review!

Ryuu: AND I DID THE PAINSTAKING EDITING :D


End file.
